Vertically opening doors having multiple panels are mostly known for their use as car garage doors although they can be used for other applications. Over the years steel, aluminum or vinyl covered doors with an insulating core have been developed to increase insulating properties. No matter the insulating properties of the core, there remains heat loss due to the poor sealing characteristics of the perimeter seal which allows air to circulate. The problem is not so much that the seal is poor, it is because the constant friction of the door opening and closing against the seal makes it less efficient, plus the fact that, to begin with, in order not to cause to much of a hindrance to the operation of the door, the seal cannot create too much friction against the door so that it can open or close relatively effort free so as not to over work the motor doing the opening and closing operation or a user manually opening or closing the door. None of the prior art adequately addresses these issues and therefore there is room for improvement in the sealing characteristics of such doors.